


That's A No To The Baby Krogan

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mass Effect 3 - Freeform, Post-Game(s), Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Kaidan visit Tuchanka, and Shepard comes back with more than Kaidan's bargaining for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's A No To The Baby Krogan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoAsakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/gifts).



> Joasakura was feeling down and wanted fluff, so I asked for a prompt to write for her. 
> 
> Prompt: mshenko, adopting a pet

“We're going to Tuchanka to see Wrex's brood, right, Shepard. Nothing else.”

Shepard gave him a brilliant smile. “Of course. I just want to see how many other Shepards there are on Tuchanka, Kaidan.”

Kaidan looked suspicious before sighing. “Fine, but we're not adopting any baby krogan.”

“Oh, no, I've already had a baby krogan. You met Grunt, remember? Totally over that.” 

“If you're sure...” Kaidan said skeptically.

“Definitely sure,” Shepard replied before leaning in for kiss.

 _“Five minutes to dock on Tuchanka, Commander,”_ Joker announced over the comm link just before Shepard's lips could meet Kaidan's.

Shepard frowned and pulled away. “EDI, are you spying for Joker because his timing is awful.”

 _“No, Shepard. There will be plenty of time for 'making out' when you and the Major return to your quarters later tonight,”_ EDI answered.

Shepard flushed as he stalked towards the cockpit. “EDI! Joker, stop teaching her things!”

Kaidan chuckled as he followed his commander to the cockpit, mentally steeling himself for more shenanigans before they even land on Tuchanka an meet up with Wrex.

* * *

At some point during the visit to Tuchanka, Kaidan had lost sight of Shepard. “EDI,” Kaidan began when the visit ended, and he needed to head back to the Normandy, with or without Shepard, “can you tell me where out commander is?”

 _“In his quarters, waiting for you,”_ EDI replied. _“He informed me he has a surprise for you.”_

Kaidan cringed. “He didn't kidnap a baby krogan, did he? One of the Shepards?”

_“No on both accounts, Major. EDI, out.”_

Once in front of the door to Shepard's cabin, Kaidan took a deep breath before the door slid open. Fortunately, the Normandy crew would not have to deal with a kidnapping charge from Wrex, but Kaidan wasn't sure he liked the option in front of any better. Though, he had to admit they looked cute.

On the bed, Shepard was fast asleep, curled around a sleeping varren. On close inspection, the varren had a leather collar with a shiny tag that read Urz. Kaidan rolled his eyes, glad that they at least left room for him on the bed. He would talk about this with Shepard in the morning. For now, at least Urz was not in the middle of the bed. Kaidan could deal with an extra bed partner for one night, as long as he didn't have to sleep next to him, but he had a feeling this extra bed partner might be here to stay.


End file.
